Snow Queen
by Drakkenor
Summary: What would happen if an Xenomorph Queen was born alone and without the knowledge of her ancestors? What if her very existence went against Yautja teachings and the current levels of science? Can she survive the Hunters wrath and the Humans trickery?


300 years ago...

"Oh god!" "They're everywhere!" "Run!" "They're on the walls!" "I'm running low on ammo!" "Heeeeeeeeeelllllp!" "Dr. Fall!" "AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh-!"

These were but a few things said aboard the human ship 'Pegasus' as their dangerous cargo escaped from containment and proceeded to kill the crew of scientists, civilians, and military. The pilot, while he was being torn apart, accidently hit the left thruster controls. With the brief course correction, the ship shifted off its flight path, drifting further and further into uncharted space. Its course led it past many hazards and eventually far into an uninhabitable region of space known as the Devils Playground, an area of space full of spatial eddies. Spatial eddies are a rare phenomenon that randomize gravity in a narrow but long strip of space that can stretch several light years though the width, usually ranging around three miles. These eddies can create no gravity in one spot while being 100 times more powerful in another and have the destructive ability to destroy anything from a pebble to a star.

227 years ago...

The Pegasus, by some twist of chance or fate, went past many of them and arrived at the 'eye of the storm', the center of the Devils Playground, where a whole solar system remained untouched by the eddies. This solar system had binary stars and only one planet, an ice world. The ship drifted to the planet, burned a trail across the atmosphere, and crashed.

Out of the wreckage climbed the very cargo that had murdered the crew. A species that had been hunted by the Yautja, experimented on by the humans, and had destroyed entire colonies of both races. A species called 'Xenomorphs' by humans. An Xenomorph Queen. She raised her head, opened her mouth, and screamed in rage. The environment was freezing, and there was no food in sight. She chose a direction and started walking.

226 years ago...

The Queen eventually found food, but not where she expected it. Below the surface, the whole planet was a maze of passageways and corridors all the way to the core. There she found food but, unexpectedly, she was viewed as dinner also. For the first time in several thousand years, a Xenomorph, let alone a _Queen_, had to worry about being eaten. What's worse, the cold of the environment and the creatures was slowly killing her. She couldn't even make drones to help her because they couldn't generate enough body heat to survive.

Now this Queen wasn't exactly the sharpest blade in the armoury, but even a fool can come up with a revolutionary idea. Her idea was to lay an egg with a-for lack of a better word-data file attached to the DNA. This data file would be carried from one generation of Queen to another. Each Queen would use the part of their brain that would usually be used to manage a hive to enhance and modify the file. The file carried one specific thing in it. That was the DNA of the Xenomorph race. Now the problem was even for a race that could direct thousands of minds simultaneously, the evolution of a species takes time. And as such, all Queens got one order to go with that file: Survive.

106 years ago...

Many generations later, the current Queen had an idea. Instead of only making a Queen that could survive the temperature, they should make the Destined Queen superior to any other Queen ever born. She will not only be able to survive the cold, but would be able to emit even colder air. If she tried to, she could even flash freeze a part of whatever she was touching. Her muscles would be even more compact, to the point that comparing the original to the Destined would be comparing a primitive piece of yarn to a smaller, thinner steel cable. Her skin could be compared to some of the strongest Yautja materials. Her brain would be more compact and allow for a faster, more complex thought process. The spines on her back would act as radar, sending out 'pings' on a low frequency allowing 360 degree vision at a distance of 20 to 30 feet. The front of her forehead, like all Xenomorphs, would be photosensitive, though hers would be far more exact, even allowing a 'heat vision'. Her resin would act like a spider's web, transmitting movement that she could sense and analyse, making it a bitch to sneak up on her while in a hive. Below the tip of her tail would be a barb that she could flick at high speed with high accuracy at long ranged enemies. Her blood would have twofold dangers. The acidic part and a part that could freeze what it touches, making it much more effective. The cold could crack the acid resistant layer of metal on most anti-Xenomorph technology, allowing the acid to bypass said layer to do damage what it protected. The Queen even came up with an interesting ability. The Destined would be able to shape shift to a more human form about the size of a Yautja. basically looking like a Human/Xenomorph hybrid, though what it would look like she had no idea. And last but not least, she would have 'pockets' throughout her body that she could inflate and deflate at will. These pockets would contain a lighter-than-air chemical that would allow her to become lighter, but only to the point of being 1/3 of her original weight. This would allow her to travel a longer distance faster and then return to her original weight to fight. She would be truly be the most advanced queen ever born.

6 months ago...

The final Queen was born. A great pride knowing that she would be the mother of the Destined Queen, the Queen that countless generations of Queens had given their lives to see born. The final Queen began the process to lay the final egg.

3 days ago...

It was extremely painful to grow this egg. The temperature of it was colder than that of the environment of the planet. With her life dwindling, the Queen searched for a suitable host, one not too dangerous but not too weak. Several days later, the choice was made for her. While weathering a storm in a cave, the top predator of the planet entered. If the queen knew of human mythology, she would have described it as a snow color kitsune. After a fierce battle, with the Queen fatally injured and the kitsune knocked out cold, she had but one choice. Her life bleeding away, every movement causing agony, she dragged her way over to the egg. With a mother's care, pulled herself to the front of the kitsune, setting the egg in front of it.

As the egg opened and her vision faded away, she knew that the destined Queen wouldn't know about her origins, wouldn't know about her species history, wouldn't know about the slaughter of her kind by the hunters and the pain received from the humans' cruelty. The final Queen remembered when the Queen before her imprinted upon her the history while she was an infant. For the first time in the Xenomorph history, a Queen would be born without a voice to guide her, without the knowledge to kill on sight the clever two legged species, without the knowledge of the countless generations before her... Without their hate... Without their sorrow... Maybe it was for the best; she wouldn't have to know the pain the previous generations went through... She wouldn't have to feel their pain... Maybe it would be for the best, being so far from any other hive, not even able to hear an echo of their voices... If she ever met another of her own kind, she would be too old to imprint... Maybe it is for the best...

And so there the final Queen died hoping, praying, to what she didn't know, that her child would survive.

Authors Notes: I shall not describe a Xenomorph or Yautja. Everyone describes them all the time. If you want a description, Google it. The only things I will describe is what makes that character different than the norm.

Kavi Looked over it. =) Thanks Kavi!


End file.
